Laufeydottir
by ElizabeththeLast
Summary: A tall woman walks into Asgard, looking for a frost giant out of place in society. Looking for Prince Loki. The only question is why, what purpose could she have with the last heir of Laufey? And is he the last heir at all? [Mainly follows the Ragnarok storyline]
1. Prologue

The giantess was listening to the snowflakes. They were mere whispers in the air, but present enough to still be soothing. They helped her fall asleep each night, as did Hyrrokin's cloak. She rubbed the deep blue fabric between her fingers and sighed, wrapping the material tighter around her shoulders. Cold could not bother her, but loneliness was upsetting. As were the uncomfortable stones of the cave she was sleeping in.

She slept for a few hours, and in the morning, she slipped through the crack in the universe she had found the previous night. It took her to Asgard, where the previous villagers told her a frost giant would be. As prince, no less. The stories she had heard and the research she had done gave substantial support, but she knew to not trust village gossip, and with her glamour solidified, she was free to walk through the sunlit streets without question.

She entered a tavern. Dark, spacious, full of quiet mumbles, even at this time of day. She sat down at the counter, and ordered an ale from the barkeep, who barely questioned her beyond an odd look. After her drink arrived, and a few moments passed, the man sitting at the bar next to her turned and wrinkled his eyebrows at her.

She blinked at him a few times and said coldly, "Yes?"

He frowned. "Apologies for staring, m'lady, I just have not seen you around here before. Most people in this tavern are regulars."

She looked down to the side and smiled, and then looked back at him, the expression still sticking to her lips. "You are right, I am not a regular. I have been sent to Asgard on behalf of… another kingdom. I am looking for the prince."

The man's eyebrows wrinkled up higher, and he copied her grin, though in a confused manner. "Prince Thor and the Warriors Three may be known to hold their drink, but the palace has feasts for that reason. You shan't find any of them here."

She retained her smile. "I should rephrase. I am looking for information. Confirmation that the _other_ prince is a frost giant."

The man's smile dropped off his face. "Loki? He was brought back in chains, and is living in a cell for his attack on Midgard. Why do you want to know this? Coming from another kingdom, should you not have been ushered straight to the palace?"

She stood from her seat, and ignored his question. "What does he look like?"

"Uh- I don- Tall, black hair like yours, I guess? He wears green? Wh-why..?" He drew back from her, and cautiously looked around the tavern. Other patrons were looking their way, and the barkeep was watching the two of them carefully.

The smile was still on her face. "As a trustworthy citizen of Asgard, I believe your information."

Then in a second, she was holding a slim and shining dagger in her hand, and she thrust it into his stomach.

* * *

The giantess was held roughly by her upper arms, wrists in heavy chains, caught between two Asgardian guardsmen, who had come down to the town to take her to the palace jail. Crime was not common in Asgard. Only the best of the best lived here. The thought of it made her scoff.

She was glad that the barkeep had a short sword at the ready behind the counter. She had turned her back to him, and threw her dagger at another patron that stood up, giving him enough time to approach her and put the blade against her neck. She was glad he was not a killer, quite obviously in fact, and that the rest of the tavern customers were more comfortable calling down guards than slitting her throat. It was always nice when her observations turned out correct. She was glad she put up a convincing disguise of being a petty fighter, though the mystery of her appearance was not lost on anyone. She got curious glares more than cautious ones from the people while they waited for the guards to come fetch her. And angered ones. Oh, how she loved the look of anger. It reminded her of home.

The guards had come down in a little ship, with pretty little golden wings along the sides. How adorable. They seemed to have no interest in speaking to her, so she waited until after they boarded and disembarked again, upon the shining steps of the palace. Once in the halls, the two guards still flanking her, and the one that had steered the pearly white flying boat striding in front of them, she mustered up her most perfect smile and asked, "So, am I going to see Prince Loki now?"

The guard to her left only made a short _click_ with his tongue, and she frowned and pouted. She had hoped for and expected a little more than that. When they got to the prison hall, she realized something was off. Most of the cells were empty, and quite a few prisoners were bleeding. Guards were running up and down the length of the dungeon. There was blood and scraps of metal on the floor. As she was tossed into a lonesome cell, she caught sight of one of the empty ones across the way, filled with items that no prisoner short of a prince would receive. Her eyes widened, and she turned around hurriedly, but was met with only a zappy yellow light. As she banged against it, it turned her skin blue. "Hey! Where are the prisoners? Where is Loki?"

One of the guards turned back towards her, and gave her a dead look. "They escaped, and then died for their transgressions. Prince Loki also has disappeared. Whatever you are thinking of trying, it will not work. Nothing breaks through those force fields."

She glowered back at him, and then settled down to the side, partially out of sight with her back against the wall. She sighed, and looked at her hand. The markings along her skin were chipped through with scarring, but it was old, and the forcefield did no damage, besides causing a tingling sensation and revealing her true form in the place where she hit it. She concentrated on the skin until it regained its cherry pink and pale coloring. She would have no luck escaping until her execution was called and she was freed from this cell. She recognized the other prisoners as marauders from around the nine realms. They may serve sentences here, but she was all too certain that Asgard would not leave her be for killing two of their own. Until then, it was an ample excuse to practice her magic.

* * *

Hours had passed, and a guard had brought her a meal. She was working on keeping ice magic in her grip without dissolving her glamour, which she could only do for about twenty seconds at the moment, when she heard words from a guard that struck her soul as they walked past. The ice she was keeping between her palms flared out around her, and her glamour flickered as her breath became heavy. She had heard stories of the icy prince of Asgard. She had read up on him upon learning that he was likely the one she was looking for. He was a trickster, always one to escape a battle. If he was dead, then what would she do?

Before she had the luxury to dig deeper into her sudden despair, the guards that had just passed looped back around to her cell, inquisitive expressions on their faces. She stared deep into their irises, and they walked away again. She heard one mutter to the other, "Geir, I swear to you I saw a flash of something in her cell…"

She looked back to her hands, and summoned another swath of ice magic. She could not think about what she would do right now. She had no opportunities to escape; once she did, she would think about Laufey's lost heir then.

A few more hours passed, and she tried to fall asleep on her side, back to the hallway, the white marble floor more uncomfortable than the stones she had slept upon previously. All at once, she heard a commotion down the hall, and heard some of the guards yelp out. She distinguished one of the cries as "Alfather", and abruptly sat up. She stood and turned around, just as a withered old man wearing gold robes and minimal armor came into view in front of her cell, staring at her. He held a staff loosely in his grip, and used it more like a walking staff than a lethal weapon. She knew why. It was a symbol of power, and she knew it well.

"Alfather," she said with a slight sneer and a wrinkle in her eyebrows. She watched him cautiously. He gave her neither a smile nor a frown, only curiosity. Her own curiosity was focused on the guards bustling about behind the ruler of Asgard and gaping at him. This was obviously not a common occurrence, the great, wise one showing up in the dungeons.

When he spoke, his voice was the low and soft trill of an old man. Part of her had no fear for him, which therefore gave her all the fear in the world. "You are an oddity, young one. How did you get here?"

"The guards put me in chains, and then in their little boat, and here I am. Do you not know how your own kingdom works?" She shot back at him.

"You might wish to tread carefully." The Alfather said as he gave her a stinging look. Then he shifted himself, and replied, "No, I know exactly how my kingdom works. And for there to have been someone to appear without use of the Bifrost… well, that leads to my kingdom being in great danger."

The giantess weighed her words to herself, and then replied swiftly. "The great convergence of the realms allowed me to accidentally slip into this one. I doubt you are under any threat of attack."

Odin gave her a blank look, and then glanced to the side. "Yes, of course. And then after you accidentally slipped in, you decided to stab someone with a dagger that seems to have magically disappeared. Would you care to tell me where it went?"

She replied with an equally pointed question. "Your son died, and yet you are not wearing garments of mourning. Would you care to tell me why?"

Odin blinked, and then stilled, and the complete quietness of it all shocked her to the core. After a few moments, the ruler spoke softly, yet fiercely. "He was not my son, he was an impostor, and I am done with him. What baffles _me_ is your extreme interest in him. I heard that you were asking around about him when you stabbed one of my citizens. What about Loki interests you so much?"

She steeled herself and straightened her shoulders. "What interests me about Prince Loki right now is his relation to you. The great Alfather, slayer of Frost Giants, who took one under his wing when he saw it out in the withering cold. Who then somehow grew such hate for the creature that he would not refer to it as his _son_? Why take it in the first place? I have heard stories of you, Alfather, and all I have heard is peace and caring and kindness. You loved your sons, from how you carried them through the world. There are murals with Prince Loki upon them. What happened to you? Why do you hate so much, now?"

Odin's eyes flickered again, and his words came out oddly sharp. "How do you- Who are you?"

"My name is Rel. Who are_ you_?" She stared straight into the Alfather's gaze, which had suddenly become uncharacteristically twitchy. Like he was not good under foreign pressure. Like he was not all knowing, neutral, and aloof. Like he had not been a ruler for long. Rel narrowed her eyes at him, and Odin backed away from her cell.

He gestured to a guard. "Hold off her trial. She knows something. And do not put any other prisoners in her cell, I do not trust her."

And with that, he turned to stride down the hall. Rel watched him go for as far as she could, and then sat down against the wall once again. Whoever he was, he did not hold himself like the King of the Gods.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! So, this is kinda my big foray into the MCU. I'm a huge fan, but I haven't been writing stuff yet. Well, because of the release of Endgame (no spoilers, promise… tho you probably should've seen it by now), I was finally motivated to start on a fic. It's set a couple movies back, because a lot of my ideas are old ideas (whoops ^^'), but I love Ragnarok, so it's fun to dive back into the Thor universe through that lens. Hope you enjoy! I'll try to release another chapter in a couple weeks, or less. See you! :)**


	2. Chapter 1

Thor was annoyed. Something had been going wrong in the Nine Realms, and he had been growing increasingly worried. The one thing he had known immediately was that Asgard was at fault. No, him and his father had never fully seen eye to eye. But this was… suspicious. And now he knew why.

As he flew across the glimmering gold city of Asgard, all that filled his mind were questions. All those questions were now answered by one word, and there was no part of him left that still had the energy to be surprised. Loki. Thor was tired. Of the tricks. But he had gotten used to his brother's antics.

"_Ow, ow, alright_! I know where Odin is, I put him on Midgard. I can show you." Loki was shrivelled back, his shoulders taut, his hands up. He leaned against the lounge that not moments before, he had been sitting upon, disguised as Odin and shirking any duties that the Alfather would have performed.

Thor lifted his hammer and gave Loki a pointed look. His brother took a moment, frozen in his position, and then hopped to his feet, dusting off his clothing dramatically. The crowd of onlooking Asgardians rustled behind them, and Thor was growing even more irritable.

"Well, Loki?"

The other prince of Asgard glanced to the side for a moment, and Thor saw an uncharacteristic hesitation flash between his eyes. Suddenly, he brightened his gaze and clapped his hands together, striding forward towards the palace. "Right. Well, I need to get something first."

Thor furrowed his eyebrows, and his brother passed him before his brain could catch up. The god of thunder whirled around, and hurried after Loki. As he caught up, he placed Mjolnir in front of his brother's chest to keep him from walking onwards. The god of mischief looked down at the hammer in front of him with a flat face, his hands slightly twitching at his sides.

Thor began to berate him. "No, you're showing me where you put Father. This is of dire importance, Loki. I'm not letting you run off to grab some gadget that will save your-"

"I'm _not leaving_ until I grab something of mine," Loki snarled back and cut him off, and Thor was taken aback by a ferociousness he had not seen in his brother for a long time. The raven haired god's features softened a smidge, and he smirked. "I promise it's not dangerous, Thor. And fetching it will only take a moment."

Thor judged his brother for a moment, and then shook his head and lifted his hammer once more. "Funny, I don't believe you."

* * *

Thor was surprised when they made the turn left, leading to the palace dungeons. He gave Loki a quizzical glance, though it was completely missed by the other god, who was striding paces ahead of Thor, boots clipping along the polished floors. "What have you left down here, brother?"

The man striding ahead of him did not give a reply for a moment. Then he relented. "Well, funny thing, the something of mine is more of… an entity."

"An entity."

"A person."

Thor sighed. "Loki-"

"Shush, once you meet her, you'll find out how wonderful she is." The venom in Loki's voice, though purely directed at Thor, gave no reassurance.

After a few minutes more, and a flight of winding stairs, Loki and Thor appeared at the front end of the halls that encompassed Asgard's cells. Loki tossed a quick glance that was not unnoticed by Thor to the first cell on the left, currently devoid of prisoners. He quickly made his way down the hallway though, and Thor followed. Only three cells down from the beginning of hall, Loki stopped, in front of one of the cells on the right. There sat a young woman at the edge of her cell, legs folded over each other. She was clearly observing the two of them, with a book between her hands, and no one else within her confines. As the golden haired prince approached, he saw a blanket was on the floor behind her, as was another book. Thor frowned at the added luxury, but supposed that his brother could have done anything for a prisoner he was fond of.

"I see you have decided to be truthful about your appearance. I have no idea why." The young woman's voice lilted playfully as she directed the small comment to Loki, who shook his head with a slight smile. The expression was barely mischievous, and almost genuine, and it threw Thor off completely.

Loki turned to his brother, and lightly gestured a hand to the woman. "Thor. Meet Rel. _She_ suggested the play. The one of my death. On Svartalfheim."

Thor gave him a look, and Loki snickered slightly, but stood somewhat aside for Thor to move to the middle of the floor in front of the cell.

Rel gave a small, devilish smile, and stood up slowly, but with ease, leaving her book where she had been resting. She crossed her arms, and slightly leaned against the side of her cell. "I did. He ought to respect his family's love and honor his heritage more. I would like to say I germinated the idea for his statue at the pavilion too."

Thor did not reply to this introduction, and instead observed her silently. She was quite tall, probably as tall as he, though he could not tell with her standing above him. She had long black hair that fell down her back, half in waves and half in curls, not altogether unlike Sif. Her eyes were a sharp reddish-chocolate, which he could only compare to hunks of mahogany wood. She wore a formless royal blue cloak, far too clean for someone who had been in prison for what Thor assumed was a substantial period of time. With her arms folded over her chest, he could see she wore a shirt with long sleeves of a thin, black material. The only other items of clothing he could see under her cloak were stiff leather pants and boots, the latter which had gold emblems upon them that matched the gold clip securing her cloak. She kept her grin aimed at the brothers, and the familiarity of it unsettled him.

Apparently sensing that there would be no more talk, Loki turned on his heel, and shouted down the hall at a passing guardsman. "Guard! Open this cell."

The guard turned around, and in two seconds, a completely distraught expression stretched across his face. "L-Prince Loki?" The young man who Loki had called over suddenly lowered his spear at the god of mischief, attracting attention from other guards down the hall.

Loki sighed, completely unfazed, and turned to Thor. "Could _you_ tell them to open the cell, please?"

"Why should I?"

Loki tossed his head back with a slight groan, and muttered to himself. "Thor, she's my adviser. I owe her a… a debt, and I cannot just leave this planet without her."

"What debt?"

Rel's soft voice came from the cell beside the two of them, and Thor stilled at her words. "Tell him the truth, brother."

The god of thunder turned his face, almost wildly to Rel, and then to the green-clad god. "_Brother_? Loki, what is the meaning of this?"

Loki scowled at Rel, who gave a soft shrug and a grin, and then hardened his facade as he turned to Thor. "Thor, I- _gffah_, alright. Fine. She's a frost giant, Laufey's second born, and my sister. I learned this a while ago. She came to Asgard on the day of the convergence, looking for her lost brother."

"A frost giant. Looking for you."

Loki turned his palms up in a semi-shrug. "Yes. Anyways. She's family, and she sticks with me. She can help, I promise."

"Since when have you cared about family? I cannot deal with another one of you, _brother._"

Loki eyes traced the patterns on his boots and the detailing on the floor. Then he raised them and gave Thor a quiet and open look. "I cared about mother. Rel, she's… she's better. Please, Thor, give her a chance."

Thor hesitated, furrowing his brow but eventually relenting with a groan. It was easier to get Loki's cooperation if Loki had something in return. Yes, maybe the sentiment would come back to bite him, but he needed to find his father quickly. He waved one of the guards over, and gestured for him to open the cell. A group of the Asgardian soldiers had slowly coalesced around them during this conversation, and the one Thor summoned has been the one to threaten Loki with his spear. The young man did as he was told, though still staring oddly at Loki.

Thor waved away the guards, who retreated hesitantly, and as the golden light faded from around Rel's cell, she gave a pleased smile to the two of them. As she stepped out, suddenly in a flash of golden metal and white-blue, she summoned a short sword into her hand from thin air. It was a common side piece of the guards, and was gold and silver in its metallic hues.

"You stole a sword and stored it? I didn't know you knew how to do that," Loki gave her a caught-off-guard look, half between commendation and cautiousness.

"Of course I do, brother dear. I have been watching you, after all, and it is the simplest form of magic you practice. Though all of the magic you practice seems rather simple. Honestly, I was not sure I could summon it back again. But I can." Rel replied as she leaped down the last step, twirling the short sword between her hands. Then she caused it to disappear again, and gave a winning smile to her brother, who seemingly relaxed and grinned back.

Thor felt miles behind the other two. "How _can_ she do that? I thought frost giants only possessed ice magic. Not to mention why she looks Asgardian. Father made the enchantment around _you_."

Loki turned to his brother, and smiled, like he was speaking to a toddler. It was a look Thor remembered from their early days when Loki would readily talk to him about magic lessons with their mother. Thor never appreciated it, and was not at all too happy that it reappeared now. "Frost giants are proficient in magic, _period_, which is why I was so quick as Mother's pupil. Rel here learned how to cast a glamour in Alfheim, by watching another do it."

Rel jumped into the conversation and turned her unsettling grin to Thor. "I stole most of my form from another woman, which is far simpler than creating a brand new one like your father did for Loki. I cannot keep it for long without concentrating on it, but it helps me fit in with you folk."

Loki nodded to her. "Yes, and she has also perfected ice magic far beyond what any frost giant has done. She can create detailed objects in ice, even while holding up her glamour. How long is it now, six minutes?"

Rel nodded. "And it is rather difficult to work ice magic without cold temperatures. I can only create small structures, but it is a miracle I can create any structures at all."

Loki grinned at his brother. "When she came to Asgard, she used a dagger crafted perfectly from ice. It took me quite some time to figure out that it had merely melted once out of her hand, and she was not proficient in some other magic. It also made the case against her fall completely apart, so I received no scrutiny from the guards when I disbanded her execution and asked for her-"

"_Execution_? Loki, what did she do that was deserving of an execution?" Thor growled at his brother.

Loki backed up, his smile hesitant, and Thor stalked him down. Rel swooped around to the side, at Loki's shoulder, and smiled at Thor. "Now, now, little brother, do not turn your anger towards Loki. Just think of all the people your brother has harmed, and yet you do not execute him for it. I am also his sibling, I doubt he wishes to kill me. Anyways, when Loki was disguised as Odin, there was no trust between us before we knew each other's true identities, and the punishments for crimes rose. I did nothing drastic."

Thor turned his scowling face to her instead of his brother. "What was it, then?"

"Oh, I've been held for a death or two, nothing to worry about," she grinned at the god of thunder, but then lost her levity and leapt away as he adjusted his grip on Mjolnir, for better throwing.

Loki's hand shot out and caught Thor's wrist. "Thor, please. Let's not cause a scene."

"Who did she kill, Loki? You told me she was better than you." Thor's voice was still low and deadly.

"Two Asgardian citizens, but it was completely accidental."

"I don't believe you."

"You can't get worked up over this, brother. She comes with us, unharmed, or I will not show you where Odin is. She is right, you know. If you won't have me executed for all the terror I've caused, why should she die for two measly peasants?"

Thor turned to his brother, and after a moment's staring contest, pushed him aside and stalked down the hall. "I don't know why I've left you alive so far. You deserve punishment. Come on! To Midgard."

Rel gave the god of thunder an interested glance, and turned to Loki. "Oooh, to Midgard. I've never been there."

Loki rolled his eyes, and then gestured for Rel to follow the two of them, flicking a wrist over his own garb and hers that transformed them into more Midgardian-style attire.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, thank you guys for the really nice comments! I'm glad there's a few of you out there as dedicated to this story as I am. Anyways, hope you enjoyed this new chapter & the introducing of our main peeps to each other. Though Rel is indeed a major player in this story, it is a Thor fanfic after all, so here we have the god of thunder himself, as our viewpoint character! Dunno if I got his characterization down perfectly, but Thor will kinda be the main character. Rel also has time to shine tho. As much as I love Loki (every fangirl must **;) **), he actually plays a somewhat lesser role than Rel & his bro. o.O **

**But, time will tell. Please comment what you think so far! I should have another chapter out in a week or so (I submitted this chapter faster than I was going to, actually). I'm posting another fanfic at the same time, so be patient with me! :)**


	3. Chapter 2

Rel was fidgeting with the bottom of her jeans skirt and the pink laces of her boots. It made Thor's eye twitch. She was standing just to his right, and was very casually adjusting her clothes. She was not paying attention to the brothers. Already, he felt her presence was not worth Loki's cooperation. Especially given where Loki's cooperation had led them.

"I swear I left him right here." Loki's voice lacked care.

It sent Thor over the edge of insanity. "Oh really? On the sidewalk, or where the building's being demolished?"

Loki gave him a sideways look that proved his disinterest.

Before either of them could continue the conversation, two Midgardian females approached the thunder god. Rel suddenly perked up in interest. Thor took a picture with the two, his smile a little bit forced, but he basked in the momentary release. It was nice to be a hero on Earth. Not that he wasn't one on Asgard. It was the fact that it was different here, more relaxed, with less happiness stemming from obligation. But before he could turn to his brother, he was interrupted once again.

"That jacket of yours is so charming… who crafted it for you?" Rel gasped out at the lighter haired girl.

The Midgardian wrinkled her nose in slight confusion. "Uh… JCPenney? Um. Who are you?"

Rel lit up with a smile. "I'm Thor's sister."

Thor narrowed his eyes at the lie, but did not say anything as the girl with coily hair gasped. "Wait. You're Asgardian?"

Rel beamed again and nodded, and suddenly the two girls swarmed her, asking questions, and answering Rel's curiosities about Earth.

"I don't trust her." Thor muttered as Rel laughed and gossiped with the two girls.

Loki, also watching his sister, rolled his eyes. "Are we seriously going back to this? Why should you? She killed people. I see no reason why you should trust her if you still don't trust me."

Thor pulled his brother slightly to the side and growled in his ear. "There's something off about her, Loki."

Loki raised his eyebrow at the god of thunder, gave an innocent little smirk, and replied, "Of course there is, she _is_ my sister. Do you expect her to be honest?"

Thor turned his gaze back to Rel for a moment, though he kept his grip tight on Loki's arm. Then he turned back to his brother. "Is she?"

"What?"

"_Is she_ your sister?"

"You cannot be serious."

"What proof do you have, Loki? Frost giants are full of trickery, and they don't especially like _you_, now do they? That's all the reason to lie. The only thing she is, is a little short. Can no other frost giant be so?"

Loki gave him a light expression. "She told me detail enough that made me trust her, and I have no clue what she would be after, since she has already had ample enough time and excuse to try to slit my throat."

Unwilling to let go, Thor gave a pointed remark. "Why'd you keep her in a jail cell then?"

Loki exhaled a small breath, and explained in a tired voice. "Thor. She is. My sister. I trust her. But I would like to keep an eye on her."

"_Aha_."

"It's not a revelation, don't seem so pleased. Now! What to do about Odin." Loki snapped forward, looking towards the ruins of the elderly home again, a clear sign that he was done with the conversation. He clapped his hands together, and began to furrow his brow in thought as he cracked his knuckles.

Thor would have pushed the conversation further, but suddenly Rel was leaning over his shoulder, and staring at her brother. The Midgardian girls were gone now, but Rel seemed to be radiating happiness from the encounter. Still, she quieted her features as she remarked in a cautious tone, "Loki, there is a fire coming from under your feet."

Loki glanced down and furrowed his eyebrows. Thor followed suit, and noticed orange and yellow sparks beginning to whirl in a small, glowing circle on the pavement.

"Brother…"

Loki's arms were out at his sides like he was testing the air. He turned and gave a glare to Thor. "It's not-"

And then he was gone. Thor startled as his brother seemingly dropped into the cement. Where he once was, a small business card laid on the sidewalk. The blonde god tilted his head to the side. This was not normally how Loki's magic worked.

After a second he readjusted his grip on his umbrella, to stab at the small card with it. "Loki?" Hesitantly, he picked it up, and examined it closely.

"Where are we off to now, little brother?" Rel questioned, once again draped over his upper arm, and trying desperately to read the small card that Thor was peering at specifically out of her sight.

"Stop calling me that. And get off." He shook her from his shoulder, and she backed up and grinned. It was unsettling how that grin, apparently stolen from someone else's face, looked so much like Loki.

"Why should I stop? Loki is your brother, and I am his sister. Therefore, you are my brother as well."

"Still, you're younger than Loki, and therefore also me." Thor scrunched up his face and started walking.

Rel followed closely behind his shoulder, cheekily bantering with him. "Ah, but I am taller than you."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am. Therefore, _little_ brother." She had stepped to walk in front of him, moving backwards, and she shook her hands side-to-side as she said her moniker for him. What did the people of Earth call that sign? Ah yes, jazz hands.

* * *

It took about ten minutes to get to the address on the card. Thor had to ask a few Midgardians for directions, as he was still not completely familiar with the layout of New York City, but the fast transport was quite fortuitous. Rel was wide-eyed about everything, and tried to talk to everyone. He watched her cautiously, but some part of him found her enthusiasm almost entertaining.

Finally, they approached a large, ornate building in brick and stone, with a fascinating window at the top. Rel was still gaping. Before he knocked on the door, Thor turned to her.

"Aren't you worried about Loki?"

Rel gave him a little smirk. "Of course not! That was not dangerous magic. I'm not sure exactly what it was, but I know he's safe."

Thor turned away again, and shook his head lightly at her attitude. Then he knocked twice, and suddenly a chime sounded in his ear, and with a slight wind, the two of them were inside the building, peering out the very same odd looking window at the top of the structure that Thor had spotted from the outside. A short distance away from them, a man was floating off the ground. Rel was gaping even wider at everything now, if that was even possible. Her face beamed brighter than the sun, and she was running her hand through her hair, and looking around ecstatically. Thor focused his attention on the floating man, who was garbed in ancient-looking clothes, that would belong on Asgard over Earth any day. He raised the umbrella he was carrying, in caution.

"Doctor Stephen Strange. Please don't hit me with that," the man said in greeting as he jumped down from his floating pose to solid ground, and offered out his hand. Thor did not shake it, but Strange seemed to give it no mind, and withdrew his hand almost immediately, to rest behind his back.

Thor lowered his umbrella and set it to the side, in a convenient umbrella stand that magically appeared. He did it as a sign of peace, but he still spoke incredulously to the doctor. "So Earth has wizards now? If you could transport us up here, why'd you make us walk?"

Strange raised one eyebrow lightly. "I wanted to see what you would do."

Then he turned and with another gust of air, all three of them were in a new room. The wizard gestured to two chairs. "Have a seat."

Thor gave a blank stare and did not budge. But, with another loud chime in his ear, he was sitting down, and Strange was across from him. The two had a staring match, barely noticing Rel bouncing around behind them.

She was exploring the room, softly touching the walls and various items, and giggling to herself. Doctor Strange finally lifted his gaze from the god of thunder, who suddenly held a stein of beer in one hand, and watched Rel with slight unease. Thor sent her a quiet glare, but she did not take notice.

The wizard turned his gaze back to Thor. "By the way, who is she?"

Thor sipped from the glass he was given, and answered back cryptically. "An Asgardian."

Stephen Strange gave a sigh. "Nevermind. I have questions. Your adopted brother is on my watchlist of individuals from other realms who are a threat to Earth. I was not expecting him, given he is known to be _deceased_, but I would like to know why you brought him here."

Thor shrugged, and narrowed his eyes as the alcohol in his glass refilled itself. "We're looking for my father."

"Odin." Thor gave the smallest of nods, and Strange continued. "If you found him, would you return to Asgard promptly?"

Thor gave another inclination of his head, and Strange suddenly beamed.

"Excellent," the doctor remarked as he jumped from his seat. Thor followed suit. "Then I'll tell you where he is."

"You know where he is?" Thor's voice was incredulous again.

"He's in Norway."

And they were all in another room once again. This time, they were standing near a series of low bookshelves. Strange was leafing through one of the tomes, muttering to himself. Rel was glancing around on the other side of a long table, exuberant awe showing clearly on her face. Suddenly she spoke, as if she could not contain her words any longer. The two others turned to look at her.

"By the frost, that power is so amazing! With that whooshing, and then we're suddenly in a new place, but we haven't moved, so our eyes have trouble adjusting to the surroundings, and our feet to the floor… Can you show me how to do that?" Rel bounded up, and latched onto the doctor's arm.

Stephen Strange gave her another look, and then turned to Thor. "Alright, who _exactly_ is this Asgardian?"

"Uh… a… a friend. Of my brother's."

Rel graciously stepped back as Doctor Strange went on the offensive. Thor amended his statement as Rel smiled slightly and sweetly. "She's nice."

Rel nodded along to the god's assertion. "Yes, I won't stab you. Please, do not put me through one of those flaming circles." Then her face lit up again. "Oh, can you show me how to do that?"

Strange studied her for a moment, and then turned away, slamming shut the book he was holding. "No."

They phased into another room, but Rel was barely stunned. She traipsed after the wizard as he looked through books, replaced them, and continued phasing. "Oh, but Midgardian magic extends past all of what anyone has believed possible. I do not know them, but you have such powerful and ancient relics stacked around here. They belong out in the cosmos, and yet somehow, here they are! It is incredibly powerful technology. I could shoot you a boar, for the chance to learn!"

He turned and gave her an odd look at that last sentiment, and Rel turned to Thor. "Or… what's the Midgardian equivalent?"

Thor shook his dizziness from his head and his hand of ale that had sloshed from his mug, and then replied blurrily, "Going on a date?"

Rel nodded enthusiastically and turned back to Strange. "Yes, I could take you on a date! What is a date?"

Thor set his mug down, and cleared his throat from the other side of the room. "An outing, to show one's affection. Expresses the same sentiments as hunting down a wild animal for dinner."

The doctor gave both of them a disbelieving look, and then shook his head, and remarked to Thor, "I need a strand of your hair."

Thor began to protest, but in two seconds, the wizard had phased behind him, and snatched some of his hair nonetheless. Thor growled, and then they phased one last time, to the bottom of a grand staircase in an even grander entryway. The wizard began making motions with his hands, which Rel watched intently. Her hands seemed to subconsciously mimic his movements, though they remained at her sides. The god of thunder glowered at the two of them, and summoned his umbrella back to his grip. Strange looked up from the spell he was casting as he heard crashing issuing from upstairs.

He wrinkled his eyebrows at Thor, who shrugged. "Sorry. I need my umbrella. Might be rainy."

Strange wrinkled his eyebrows at Thor as the umbrella slapped into the god's outstretched hand. "Yes… It's very rainy in Norway. I suppose you'll need your brother too."

Thor looked to the side and gave a short nod. Strange let the spell he had been weaving in the air hover over his open palm, and he made a short motion with his left hand. A portal suddenly opened a few feet off the ground, and Loki fell out of it, obviously seething. He stood up quickly, and turned to the others.

Loki's gaze narrowed in on the doctor, as he summoned two daggers from the air. "_You_. You did that. Was it amusing, to have me fall for 30 minutes, you second-rate-"

Rel rolled her eyes, and moved towards the raven-haired god, laying her hand against Loki's chest. "Brother dear, don't stab the man. He's a genius. And far too handsome to be dead."

Doctor Strange gave Thor a pointed look. "A friend."

Thor shrugged the arm not clutching his umbrella. "Well, they're friendly. More so than me and Loki, so…"

The wizard rolled his eyes, flicked the ball of gold hovering over his hand away, and summoned another flaming circle with it. "Nevermind." Then he pushed the circle towards them, and they were in a new land.

As the portal closed, Rel yelled behind her, "That was amazing! Send a bird, I would love to learn your magic!"

* * *

**A/N: Whoops, that took longer than I meant it to. So much going on, between prepping for college and such. Anyways- hope you enjoyed this chapter. Warning: Rel is such a flirt. It will continue. ;) Already working on the next chapter, but I don't know when I'll post next. I'm going on vacation, and since I keep on bailing out on the readers of my other fic (the chapters are longer&harder to write), I'm gonna give them two chapters when I get back. That will push the posting date of this next chapter back again, unfortunately. But, drop a comment, if you feel like it! Tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3

Loki was glaring daggers at Rel and his sister was smirking playfully back at him. Loki's anger quickly disappeared, which if Thor had been paying attention to the two of them, he would have found odd.

He was not.

They were standing on a high, grassy cliff, stiff wind blowing through their clothes. Thor's attention was immediately captured by a man sitting far off and closer to the edge, in pale clothing, silver hair fluttering slightly in the wind. He was facing the sea, and a setting sun which washed this world in increasingly warmer hues. Thor went towards the man immediately, and as Loki and Rel noticed his departure, they followed him from behind.

Thor was hesitant once he reached the elder man. Odin kept staring out to the ocean, and paid him little attention. The god of thunder's voice was softer than the wind blowing around them. He bent his body slightly to try to catch his father's attention. "Father?"

Odin looked up at him and gave him a small smile. He glanced behind his son for a moment, where Loki and Rel stood, off a bit from Thor. The glance seemed to draw Loki closer, and his sister followed behind him, her happy mischievous look having faded away to quiet concentration. Odin smiled wider as the raven-haired god came near. "My sons. I've waited for you. Who's this?"

He indicated Rel, who was hovering behind Loki's shoulder still, but since Loki seemed taken aback by Odin's first comment, Thor explained for him. "This is Rel. She is a sister of Loki's."

Odin's faith wrinkled up in mirthful confusion, and then turned to face the sea. "Ah. Well, I have little time. Come, sit down. I need to tell you something."

The two brothers came and sat down on either side of Odin. The alfather smiled once more at Loki, a look that was open, tired, and forgiving. Then he started in on his last speech to the world. "I failed you, and for that, I am sorry. I would have told you sooner, but I was afraid. I wanted to keep my past secret, and now I have left you little time to prepare for the inevitable. Thor, your sister is coming."

Odin's pale eyes were solemnly placed on his son as Thor felt the world crash down on his shoulders. "You cannot be serious… A sister?"

Loki chimed in, with an exasperated, humorless laugh. "Him too?"

Odin let a blank smile stretch his lips for a moment before he continued. "She was my firstborn, and she was violent and cruel. And by the time I realized, there was little I could do. So I locked her up, and I entwined my own life force to her cell. But it only postponed the inevitable. And now Hela, the Goddess of Death, is coming to rule Asgard once again. As I grow weaker, she grows stronger and tears at the door to her prison. Once she escapes, I will die. Once I die, she will escape. I'm so sorry my sons. You will have to face this struggle alone."

Suddenly, the alfather broke into a cacophony of gasps and hiccups. He fell slightly off of the rocks he had made his perch on, and both Thor and Loki reached for his arms, trying to keep him upright. He shook them off and got up, staggeringly, making his way to the cliff's edge.

Both Loki and Thor shot up as well. The god of thunder's face creased in significant worry. "Father!"

"I'm sorry. I cannot help you now. She's broken free." And with one final look back at his sons, Odin gave a heartwarming smile. "Your mother misses you."

And with a golden glow encasing Odin, leftover from the setting sun in the distance, the alfather faded off into the same stardust that had captured their mother's faded spirit so many moons ago.

Thor's hand shook at his mouth. Tears threatened to pour from his eyes. Then, anger washed over his features as he spun on his brother. He ignored the look is Loki's expression that vaguely mirrored his own. Rel was rubbing her brother's shoulders, and giving Thor a worried look. Loki's expression also turned to caution as Thor turned on him, and he backed up, pushing Rel further away. "Brother."

The air crackled with electricity around Thor's features. "This was your doing, Loki."

Loki threw his hands up and chastised the fuming god. "You heard what he said, we don't have time for this! We have to prepare."

Before the conversation could go any further, a swirling portal opened up at the edge of the cliff, behind the brothers, right where Odin had once stood. Rel leaped back, like a frightened alley cat, and Loki back-traced his steps as well. Thor spun around and walked backwards to stand with his brother as they faced this new threat.

Rel spoke for the first time since they had gotten to Norway. "It does not seem like you have the option of preparation, dear brothers."

Loki snarled and snapped his fingers. Pale green light encased his form, and his black suit dissolved into the starling emerald and copper of his armor. He looked down at his hands, as if considering something, but then glanced up again, staring deep into the still swirling portal.

The pale and hot pinks of Rel's mortal garb also fluttered away with Loki's green magic, and were replaced by the contrasting royal blue of her cloak. She fidgeted her hand two times, and then the sword she stole from the guards popped to life in her grip. "Different realms," she muttered under her breath, but lowered her stance in preparation for a fight nonetheless.

Thor, on the other hand, took his umbrella in his fist and slammed it full force down on the ground. Loki winced as a rain of lightning shot around the trio, and the electricity in the air sizzled and crackled at a high level. Even after Thor was cloaked in the startling ruby, deep sapphire, and shining silver of his own armor, the electricity stayed hanging in the air. The tingling feeling would stay there for the rest of the battle, as Thor called his arsenal of power down to smite enemies, big and small.

And, as a hissing screech could be heard exiting the dark portal, and a woman shot out, clothed in fabric resembling a charcoal ember glowing with green light, it seemed that they would be facing a larger threat than normal. She landed kneeling on the grass, face down in front of the brothers.

Thor was the first to speak, as the woman's emerald eyes immediately narrowed in on him. "You must be Hela. I am Thor, son of Odin, protector of Asgard."

Hela stood as the portal faded from behind her. She gave a confident smirk, and a small laugh. "You really don't look like him."

Loki glanced at his brother, and then looked back at the dark haired goddess. "We could come to an agreement."

Hela's eyes suddenly lightened on Loki. "You, you sound like him. But I'm afraid not. Kneel."

Loki's glance darted about and he bent his head to the side like he did not hear her. "Beg your pardon?"

Hela's sly grin did not fade, and she straightened and held out her hand as dark, black metal slowly crawled away from her and formed itself into a wicked, intricate blade. "Kneel. Before your Queen."

Thor turned to Loki and nodded. Rel watched both of them with interest, but still kept her defensive stance. Then, in a sudden movement, Thor flung back his arm and threw his hammer straight at Hela. The silver color glinted, the object moved quickly, and Hela's right arm was raised in seconds flat as she caught the weapon.

Thor's face paled. Rel's look flashed with confusion. Loki's eyes went wide with panic. Thor's arm was still outstretched, and he could feel the contrasting force of Hela's grip fighting with the energy it took him to throw the heavy object. He grunted, and strained his arm further, urging the hammer to continue in its trajectory. Hela's arm would not budge.

"No…"

Hela gave a little grin, and as the hammer stopped shaking, she squeezed her hand around the sides of it, and Mjolnir was reduced to rubble. A huge force of light, electricity, and green fire exploded from the destruction of the mighty weapon, and Loki, Thor, and Rel all had to shield themselves from it. They were pushed slightly back, and Hela did not move an inch. With the explosion of Mjolnir, she seemed to be rejuvenated. Her scars healed, the gaps in her clothing closed, and more black metal climbed from the sides of her head, wrapped in her hair, turning the strands into sharp

Thor looked on, shocked and wearied from the force it had taken to resist Hela, and just the smallest bit terrified. There was no longer electricity crackling in the air around him. He felt like his soul had been pulled out of his chest. He felt empty. Rel was the only one still focused on the task at hand. Steadying herself, she charged at the goddess of death, ice snaking down the sword she held, and snowflakes glittering in the air around her. Hela gave her a curious look.

Loki snatched at his sister's arm and flung her away from Hela. He shouted to the sky. "Volstagg, Bifrost, now!"

This shook Thor from his stupor. He turned to his brother, and with thunder still in his voice, yelled, "No!"

Rel also yelped at her brother, and kicked him in the shin. It was too late. The three of them were enveloped in the pastel fire of the Asgardian teleport, and shot off into the sky. Without a care, Hela stepped into the burning rainbow and followed after them.

Rel and Thor were highest in the teleport. Loki was below them, and as the dark queen shot up at them, Thor shouted at him to look out. Loki's face held only terror, and he threw down two knives in quick succession. Hela dodged them easily and tossed her sword straight back up at the god of mischief. Loki spun to avoid it, but at that moment, Hela approached him, and forced him out of the Bifrost. The light crystallized and shattered at his misplaced exit, and Hela then shot off after Rel and Thor.

Both screamed at the loss of their brother, but Hela reached them quickly. Thor immediately threw punches at the goddess, but they fazed her in no way at all. Rel grabbed onto the shoulders of the dark queen, and her hands grew blue and icy cold as she tried to freeze Hela's neck. The goddess had latched onto Thor's neck, but had to release him to shake off the disguised frost giant. She thrust her head back, and Rel had to let go to avoid being impaled by the spiky headdress now adorning Hela. However, she latched onto her legs to try to continue freezing the goddess of death.

Thor, upon being released, shoved Hela forward, and went to kick her in the face. The goddess easily grabbed his foot and flung him downwards, to knock Rel away from her legs. Then, she summoned a sword, and shot it down at the two. Thor dodged it, protecting Rel from the blow. Hela summoned another sword as the two flew up to meet her. Both dodged either way around Hela, and as she went after Thor, Rel grabbed at her arms again. But the goddess easily flung her off, kicked Thor backwards, and then whirled on the frost giant again. Sword in hand, she prepared to fling it down on Rel.

Thor grabbed at her arm, but the goddess' strength was almost overpowering the closer to Asgard they got. Rel looked up at him, and then gestured with her chin upwards. He let go, and flew up, as Rel pushed with all her might off of Hela, flinging herself out of the Bifrost, and causing Hela to shoot backwards. The light once again shattered like ice as Rel was knocked out of the teleport. Before Hela could fly out of the other side, she grabbed Thor's foot, and flung herself upwards again. She kicked him in the chest with the same strategy as Rel, and he fell out of the Bifrost as well.

Thus, Hela was left rocketing towards the golden land of the Asgardians.

* * *

**A/N: Short chapter, I know, and I've been gone for so long! Sorry. I get distracted easily. But, a new chapter should be out soon, and I'm pretty sure it's gonna be a lot longer than this one. We all know where we're going next, right? And it's gonna be so much fun ;)**

**Anyways. Comment if you want to, I love feedback! Hope you liked it, and see you soon! **


	5. Chapter 4

Shooting through space hurt his lungs more than he thought it would. Once he exited the Bifrost, Thor thought he would slow down. But it was as if some force pulled at his molecules and sent him shooting even faster than a comet towards an unknown location. The glowing blue-green of a wormhole suddenly enveloped him, and with a burst of oxygen to his lungs, Thor shot out the other side of the wormhole into a bright, pale planet. Mere seconds later he crashed to the earth, landing uncomfortably on scraps of metal that scraped at his face and poked his side. The air he had just inhaled was now forced out of him again, and Thor spent a moment heaving on the ground before he forced his body upright. Looking around, he was glad he landed where he did. The entire landscape was covered in scraps of decaying spaceships and other metallic items. He could have been impaled.

There was an ominous sound above him, and glancing up, Thor dodged just in time to get out of the way of another piece of space trash hurtling to the ground. Five other scraps of metal quickly smashed into a pile where he had landed, and Thor jogged away and up the side of a sand dune, out of the direct firing line of the wormhole. And that's when he caught a glimpse of a rugged spaceship, around which gathered multiple figures in heavy layers and intricate face masks. He thought to double back, but with a casual sideways glance, one of the masked scavengers spotted him, tapped their friend on the shoulder, and soon all the group was looking in his direction.

Thor frowned. "Great."

The scrappers shuffled slightly in his direction, and one at the head of their group called out to him. "Are you a fighter, or are you food?"

Thor pursed his lips and waved vaguely to the side. "Just passing through."

The lead scrapper narrowed his eyes and hefted a metal gun in Thor's direction. Thor sighed, held out his hand and then frowned deeper. Nothing flew into his grasp, the air was empty of charge. The gun aimed at him powered up, and then a projectile shot straight into his chest, knocking Thor backwards.

In an instant, the group of scrappers were swarming him, each carrying guns and nets and clubs. Thor stood up again as they surrounded him, pushing the nuisances away, and knocking them off their feet. But the group was too large, and after multiple projectiles fired at his chest, Thor was tangled in nets and thrashing on the ground as the scrappers beat him with their bats and the butts of their guns. A headache was forming from the multiple blunt traumas to his body, and he barely noticed all the scrappers pause and turn their attention to the landing of another spaceship among the rubble-filled landscape.

He glanced up as a feminine voice shouted, "He's mine!"

He heard a crash, and the scrappers crowded his vision again, so he could not spot his would-be rescuer. Then another shout sent the scrappers grumbling and turning back towards the female voice. "If you want him, you go through me."

"We've already got him," one of the scrappers deadpanned.

There was a distant grumble and a sigh. "Fine. I guess I go through you."

The scrappers brandished their weapons towards the female scrapper with dark hair that Thor could just now see. And then, she raised her fists out, and the warship behind her jerked to life. The guns on the sides of the ship raised up with her arm movements, and with a harsh gesture forward, the female scrapper plowed through the group of scrappers with machine gun fire. In an instant, they were all down. She lowered her ship's weapons, disengaged the connection, and made her way towards Thor, kicking aside bodies.

Thor struggled to sit upright, throwing the nets off his body. "Thank you."

The woman gave him a small disingenuous smile, knelt in front of him, and removed a small circle of metal from her belt. She flicked it forward, and it lodged into Thor's neck. He shrieked slightly in annoyance, but before he made a move to remove the device or kick the now suspectedly immoral woman away from him, she removed another device from her belt, pressed a button, and a wave of electricity shocked painfully through his bones, frying every synapse, skipping along his skin like razor blades, buzzing through his head and making his vision fuzzy. The scrapper grabbed him by the foot and dragged him back towards her ship as Thor tried to focus his eyes on something solid, other than the swirling colors and floating shapes that ran through his head. A crack was issued to the back of his skull as she dragged him onto the gangplank of her ship, and Thor's head still swam as he tried to focus on sharpening the image of the woman dragging him.

As they reached the entrance to her ship, the woman leaned into a panel to the left, and to some foreign channel she stated, "This is Scrapper 142, I have another game piece for the boss."

"Hey! Where are you taking me?" Thor coughed, raising his voice to a classic thunder. "I am Thor, son of Odin, and I must get back to Asgard!"

Raising her eyebrow, Scrapper 142 glanced down at him with slight curiosity. "Many apologies, your majesty."

Her ship's door opened, Thor roared in anger, and Scrapper 142 sighed, taking the shocking device from her belt again, and giving him another jolt. The wounds of the day pounded together, and Thor's vision went black, his ears ringing violently as he passed out.

* * *

Thor was awoken by a kick in the side. He grumbled and moaned, a headache still at the corners of his skull.

"Hey! Hey, Thor. Little brother, get _up_."

Thor blinked and tried to focus as he recognized the voice. There was a sigh behind him, and sweetly, Rel spoke to another. "Korg, darling, would you help me sit him up? I don't think he knows right from left right now."

"No problem, miss," another voice answered, and with that, Thor was lifted up by rough, rocky hands, and turned the other way. Blinking again, Thor was met with soft yellow light and metal walls, as a Kronan settled him back against the wall and then backed up. On his other side, Rel knelt, smiling softly.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Rel?"

"The one, the only. It took you long enough to get here."

Thor furrowed his brow as the remnants of his headache washed away and his confusion set in. "Where are we?"

The Kronan, Korg, furrowed his rocky eyebrows. "You don't know? How doesn't he know?"

Rel glanced slightly to her left, at Korg. "He had a nasty fall and a couple nasty shocks, I heard. He wasn't awake for the presentation. That's why the Grandmaster tossed him in here without an audience. He's not very pleased with Scrapper 142. I convinced him to give her her money's worth though, since I promised him quite a show."

Rel grinned and Korg grumbled. "I like you, pretty girl, but I don't like your allegiances."

Rel stood up and spun slightly. "Hey, I'm just trying to make my way in the world. Better to have friends than enemies."

Thor interrupted the two of them with an annoyed grunt. "Rel, what's going on?"

Rel paused, glanced back at Thor, and smiled again. He glared at her, and she pouted as she explained. "You're on Sakaar. It's run by the Grandmaster, someone you _might have met_ if you kept your head on straight and stayed awake, silly little brother. If you gain his favor, like Loki and I have, you'll have more freedom to run about."

Thor shot his hand out. "Loki's here too?"

Rel nodded firmly. "Yes, he arrived here a month before I did."

"A month?" Thor shot to his feet. "Rel, how long have I been here?"

Rel shrugged. "Less than a day, don't look so worried little brother, time passes differently here. I've been here for a few weeks, Loki for a month and a half, though it took him a good bit of time to gain the Grandmaster's favor all by himself."

Thor frowned deeply. "Where is he then?"

Rel raised her eyebrow at Thor and smirked. "You know Loki, possibly better than I do. He's not getting his hands dirty as a gladiator, like you and I, that's for sure."

"So you're fine being in another cage while he lounges with royalty?" Thor scowled as he approached the opposite wall where a door stood. He traced the outline and then rammed his shoulder into the side. It would not budge, and Korg and Rel exchanged slightly judging looks.

Rel approached his right side and Korg got up to talk to another alien in the circular cell. "Little brother, I'm perfectly happy where I am. However, if you want to gain the Grandmaster's favor enough for an audience, enough for a chance to bargain, you need to play by the rules. There's no easy way to get out of this place."

Softly, she tapped the circular device implanted in his neck, and he frowned, then faced her. "How?"

Rel shrugged. "The gladiatorial matches are simple. A grumbling match starts off the night where all the newbies are thrown together. You would not imagine how many people drop out of the sky to this place, it seems everyone ends up here. Then there's a couple higher level fights, and possibly a showdown with the Grandmaster's champion. Luckily enough for you, there's a newbie match today. You prove yourself in the grumbling match, I already bargained with the Grandmaster to set up a chat between you two."

"Are there other games? And how come you have so much bargaining power with this Grandmaster?" Thor narrowed his eyes at her.

Rel rolled her eyes. "Yes, there are other games. I don't think you would be much good at something besides the gladiatorial stage, and it _is_ the biggest form of entertainment, so you'll gain more favor by fighting that way. I don't have _that_ much bargaining power. I still have a chip, just like you."

Rel rolled up her cloak and showed Thor her arm where a circular disk was implanted. He noticed her clothing was different, grubbier, except for her cloak and boots. She continued. "But I'm Loki's sister and _he_ has the Grandmaster's favor. I'm also a good fighter, like a mini champion. I warm up the crowds for the big fights, just like Korg."

She gestured to where the Kronan was chatting with a slug-like alien inside a metal exoskeleton with knives on the ends of its limbs.

Thor sighed and settled against the wall again. "So I fight and then I convince the ruler of this place to let me go?"

Rel rolled her eyes again and slumped down next to him. "It will not be that easy. But don't worry about Asgard. This place has different time rules, it's almost like a separate dimension! It might take a few days, but you can probably make it home."

Thor sighed. The two of them were silent for a moment.

"You know what was fun? Midgard. I somewhat miss the Midgardian clothes," Rel mused.

Frowning in slight confusion, Thor turned to look at her. However, Rel's face was serious as she gazed out in front of herself. He turned forward again and nodded absently. "They do make comfortable clothing."

Rel sat up and spread her hands in front of her face. "I miss the colors. I have never seen those colors anywhere else before. Such a shade of pale rose. They were so bright! And I liked the boots. And stockings- over the knees! Far better than leather."

"Not better than silk."

"I would not know, I've never worn a gown."

"Really?"

"It's very Asgardian, little brother. And I _was_ locked in the cells."

"Well, it's overrated. Loki made me wear a gown once. I did not like it."

"Really? Oh, please tell me that story."

Chatting with Rel was easy, which bothered Thor, at the back of his mind. She was careless in conversation, she did not sound like a murderer or seem like his brother. Her smirk was Loki's, she even looked a bit like him, but her attitude was startlingly light. And he had begun to notice she did not lie like Loki did. It almost seemed like she did not lie at all. After some time with them chatting alone, Korg came back over, introduced his friend, Miek, and they all talked together. But it was not long before Rel bounced to her feet and twirled around to face the cell door.

Korg sighed and Thor frowned. "What is it?"

"It's time for the first gladiatorial matches, man."

Rel grinned down at him. "It'll be fun, don't worry! You seem pretty healed up, the newbie grumble match should not be a problem for you. Just knock people out. Or kill them. Whichever suits you."

He glared at her as he stood up. "I'm not killing unless necessary."

Rel shrugged. "Good to know."

A moment later, the cell doors opened, with a gruff looking warden standing outside the door with a remote in his hand. Rel skipped merrily past him, and he watched her with a frown. Then he glanced back at the gladiators who had begun to line up, surrounding Thor. "Alright, time to go."

The prisoners were ushered out, down a long corridor into a wide area filled with racks of weapons and other people milling about, preparing gladiators for their fights. Korg went towards the weapon rack, and Thor absently followed him, glancing to the side where a bar was set up, kept separate from the gladiators' area by a fence of red lasers. Rel was on the gladiator side of the fence, but she was chatting with someone on the other side. Watching her, Thor noticed someone else in the bar. Scrapper 142.

He poked Korg and gestured towards her. "See, that's the one who put me in here."

Korg glanced over with vague interest. "Yeah, Scrapper 142. She's strong, and she drinks a lot. Gotta watch out for those Asgardians, man."

Thor's eyebrows shot up. "Asgardian?"

Quickly, he made his way over to where the scrapper sat. "Hey! Hey!"

Glancing his direction, Scrapper 142 held up the remote to his shocking device, and Thor backed away slightly. "Don't shock me with that, do not. I just want to talk. Asgard is in danger."

She raised her eyebrow at him in a bored manner, and then rose to get another drink from the bar. As she turned, something caught Thor's eye on her wrist. His eyes widened, and he gasped. Branded on the inside was the mark of the Valkyrie.

"You're a Valkyrie," he breathed.

Her face stilled and she glanced at him with a deeper glare.

"Please, you have to help me. You've got to help me get out of here, get back to Asgard."

The valkyrie rolled her eyes as she grabbed another beverage from the bar. She turned in the opposite direction. "Bye."

The warden echoed from behind Thor. "Time for the newcomers' match."

Thor scowled after the valkyrie. "You must be a traitor if you're acting like that, because the Valkyrie are sworn to protect the throne."

Turning on him, the valkyrie growled. "Listen closely, your majesty. You're on Sakaar, not Asgard. And I'm a scrapper. Not a Valkyrie. You're not going to escape here, so you might as well stop rushing to go die back on Asgard. You'll die here instead."

Before Thor could snarl a retort, he was swarmed by guards who pulled him towards the gladiatorial arena. He was pushed into line with the other newcomers. Korg threw him a sword.

The match was easy. Thor knocked the other fighters out quickly. He tossed some of them a great distance. He impaled one challenger. The fight was over quickly, and he was led out another entrance by guards who came in to clear out the arena. He caught sight of Rel waiting in the tunnel. She gave him a thumbs up.

"Well done! You'll likely get an audience with him tomorrow."

He frowned at her. "How do you know?"

She shrugged. "Per my agreement with him. I said if you were a good fighter he should talk to you personally. He generally listens to things I suggest."

"Where are you going?"

Rel grinned. "My fight's next. You get to go back to the cell."

Thor frowned again, but a guard ahead of him called gruffly back, and waved a shocker remote in his direction. Scowling, Thor followed the guard away from Rel, back to the cell. It was practically empty. Sighing, Thor settled down against the wall, closed his eyes, and began to recite the funeral rite for his father. A voice joined him at the end. He opened his eyes and disinterestedly started at his brother.

"I wondered if you even knew I was here."

Loki sighed in aggravation. "Of course I did, I was in the entrance hall when that scrapper brought you in. I had to help Rel convince the Grandmaster that you were interesting enough to be paid full price for. Don't know why I bothered, it's helping out the competition and interfering with my own approval rating."

"You're a slave-catcher too? Of course you are." Thor scavenged the floor for a rock, dropped by Korg, and threw it at Loki. His brother frowned at him as the rock passed through his illusion.

"I evaded capture for a good week, I had to show my loyalty somehow when I arrived," Loki growled as Thor threw another rock through his illusion. "Would you stop it? I'm here to help you."

"I already fought in the match like Rel suggested, and honestly, I trust her more than you right now."

Loki pursed his lips. "You shouldn't."

"Is that why she's a gladiator and you're a favored couch cushion?"

"She's free to roam about as she pleases, and she likes fighting. The shocker on her arm? It's for show, I deactivated it ages ago." Loki flung his hands about in explanation. "What I mean is that you're going to get yourself killed this route. The Grandmaster isn't going to let you leave, he's going to keep you fighting until you die. I haven't seen much of the gladiatorial matches, but I've heard about the champion from Rel and others. He's the highest level, but he's fearsome, you can't beat him. Join me, with a little work, I can convince the Grandmaster to make you an ally rather than a prisoner."

Thor gestured vaguely. "I have places to be."

"Don't tell me you're seriously thinking about going back. Hela destroyed your hammer like a piece of glass. She's stronger than both of us, you don't stand a chance."

"Maybe, if you hadn't locked father up on Midgard with your magic, we could have prepared for this," Thor replied pointedly, his anger building.

"Since when do you expect me to make the right choices? Asgard is lost now, there's nothing to do."

"Again, thanks to you. Why in the world did you summon the Bifrost?"

Loki paused, and answered softly. "I panicked. I- I have people to protect now."

Thor tched. "Oh, don't say that. If you were such a peace mongering ruler, you wouldn't have gone back to Asgard."

"I'm talking about Rel! I don't lead like you, Thor, I try to think of peaceful solutions. If I had known Hela had the ability to do any of that, I obviously wouldn't have gone back to Asgard, since it wouldn't have suited either of us! But we're here now, and we have to make the most of it."

Thor glared and angrily spit words out. "You're a coward."

Loki threw his hands to the side in exasperation. "What's changed?"

The two exchanged solid glares, and then Loki's illusion fizzled out of existence. Thor sighed, tossed his head back, and shut his eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Heh. Hi! Long time, no see, _soooo_ sorry. Didn't mean to go on an impromptu hiatus, but college has been way crazier than I expected and I was dedicated to updating my other story first, which was giving me trouble (Also, Thor Ragnarok is no longer on Netflix, so I have to write just based off of the script/clips :[). Hope the length makes up for it a little- it might just be me, but I loved the scenes on the Grandmaster's world from the original film, so they're stretched out a bit :)**

**My update schedule will probably still be a bit bonkers, but I am trying to write during the rest of the school year, which should be easier since my classes are all online right now (one pro of the coronavirus?). See you later (hopefully soon~)& leave a review if you like!**


	6. Chapter 5

Thor sat glowering at the wall where Loki's illusion had been. He had tried to close his eyes, get some rest, but he was frustrated and couldn't calm down. He needed to get out of here. And waiting wasn't his strong suit. However, only two hours later, Rel came skipping down the hallway, practically glowing, and stopped in front of him.

"Hello, dear little brother!" She chirped happily.

Thor's face wrinkled up at her delight. "What's up with you?"

"What do you mean?" Rel twirled around, kicked a rock, and paced back and forth two steps before kicking another rock as she talked. "Fighting is invigorating, dear little brother. You should know this! And I ran into 142… and saw my brother… and talked to the Grandmaster, and he _will_ see you tomorrow! First appointment, even. I get so many good perks."

The first two names Rel listed off had made Thor start to scowl, but the last bit of information lightened his mood a little. He looked up at her and she was still beaming.

Thor shook his head in slightly mirthful exasperation. "Why are you always smiling?"

Rel blinked twice and then gave another, softer grin, which just made him give a disbelieving chuckle. Walking to his side of the cell, she leaned against the wall, rolling a chunk of metal between her fingers. "Because I found my brother. And his brother too. I searched for a long time, lost hope, and now I have my family. It's a good feeling."

Thor blinked. "Really?"

Rel tossed the chunk of metal up in the air and caught it as she rolled her eyes and canted her head. "Thor, I am not a monster. I will admit I killed your people, and there could have been a better choice. But the life I was raised in, there were no better choices. There was kill or be killed. It's hard to think without that mindset, even if I have taken few lives altogether."

Thor blinked and looked down. "I don't know much of the frost giants. I learned that a while ago."

Rel tilted her head and looked at him curiously. "How much do you know of Loki's story?"

Thor looked up at her, confused. "He was a frost giant, son of Laufey. My father took him in when he was left to die. He disguised him so no one would know."

Rel looked ahead. "He was a runt."

Thor shrugged his shoulders. "Yes, I suppose so. No frost giant is that short."

Rel's smile had faded, and she threw the piece of metal she was holding so it bounced off the wall further down the cell. Still not looking at the god of thunder, she asked, "Do you ever wonder why?"

Thor raised an eyebrow. "Wonder why he was born small?" The thought had never crossed his mind before, but he turned his full attention to Rel and gave her a passive look. Obviously she wanted to talk about something.

The frost giant shifted uncomfortably, but started off after a moment, muttering her story softly.

"I have many scars, though you cannot see them in this form. I have a spear wound near my right elbow, burning water has been splashed on my cheek, scratches from being set upon by dire wolves. All by my father. Numerous other wounds from frost giant warriors my father had me fight. He got tired of that when I won."

She glanced in Thor's direction for a moment before looking away again. "Just like Loki, I was not a favorite of the frost giants because of how small I was. However, instead of abandoning me to die in the cold, I was kept as a servant. If you could call it that. I was not supposed to know that Laufey was my father, I did not have that right. But there was a special kind of hate in his eyes reserved solely for me and my mother. And I recognized the way she looked at him. Agony and betrayal.

"See, I'm Loki's sister through our father. I have no idea what happened to his mother- I had no idea he even existed until much later in my life, and when I first learned of him, all I knew was that he was a tiny corpse buried under a snowbank somewhere. 'You should be grateful,' my father spat at me as I cried over my mother's corpse. 'At least you're not frozen in the snow.' I don't remember why he killed her. After that, I was in the care of another servant, Hyrrokin. She treated me well, and was treated well herself, but she couldn't interfere directly with Laufey without risking her head cut from her neck.

"You see, my father hated me because I proved something to him. There was something wrong with his children. And it couldn't be the fault of the giantesses he fathered them with, for they were two completely different women from separate families. And so I was proof that he himself was a producer of imperfections."

Rel paused for a long time. Thor didn't say anything, but he was rather surprised when she continued, her tone still level, even. It unnerved him that she was this calm telling her story. "Later, he had a third child. Tall enough to be considered a proper giant, my father finally thought it was time to purge me from his memories. I was pointless. I always had been a nobody, but I was also a reminder to him of something he needed to fix. A mistake the universe had made that he needed to mend. But I was useless beyond that.

"Hyrrokin took pity on me. She decided that she cared about me more than her own neck, she knew of a gap between the worlds, and she helped me escape. Doubtless, she is dead now. The only thing she left me with was this cloak… and a small bit of information, the clue that my elder brother who was abandoned in the snow might indeed be alive, rescued by some warrior during an old war.

"So I ran. I hid. I learned magic from watching people and I assumed a disguise. I wandered for a long time. Until I found what I was looking for- information on a rogue frost giant, prince of Asgard. And I found my way into Asgard, and I found my brother. He didn't know me at first, but I told him my story and eventually he believed me, promised he would watch out for me."

After another short pause, Rel pushed away from the wall and stretched her arms. "And I have my family now…. All three of us." She gave Thor a sharp smirk. "And I'm never letting go of that. Not for anything."

Thor absorbed her words for a moment. And then, after a moment of indecision, he spoke. "I missed him, you know."

Rel took a beat. "Loki?"

Thor gave the slightest of nods. "I mourned him. I did. He was my brother. He's always been my brother. But he keeps on testing everything we've ever been through."

"It's been a lot, hasn't it?" Rel looked ahead, a slightly stormy and unclear look on her face. Thor didn't really notice.

"Yes. We grew up together. A thousand years. He was always difficult, but… He's caused so many problems. I don't know if I can keep waiting for him."

"You know, you're not much better yourself."

Thor turned to her suddenly with a bit of a glare. "Excuse me?"

Rel smiled at him. "You've adopted some of his mischievousness. When you fight. You lie too- you hide your feelings."

"I do not." Thor grumbled.

Rel gave him a sly look. "Mhmm? And so when did you tell your brother that you mourned for him, that you cared for him?"

Thor looked away and didn't reply. Rel shrugged. "I know I've set you off. Made you put up more walls than you might have. But I hope you trust me more now that I've told you my story."

She held out her hand for Thor, and he took it as he heaved himself up. As he got to his feet, he gave her a grin. "Never gonna happen, Rellie."

Rel mirrored his smile. "Fair enough, little brother. C'mon, you haven't eaten yet, have you? Korg always saves me something since food comes for the prisoners while I'm wandering about."

* * *

In the morning- though the pale light of the circular cell never wavered and a lack of windows made it increasingly hard to tell time- Thor was grabbed roughly by two guards and his hands were shackled behind his back in giant, metal cuffs. He was pushed out of the cell, flanked by more guards dressed in ridiculous outfits, and marched through twisting halls of shining metal and plastic, multi-hued corridors with intricate fixtures in geometric patterns and stripes. It made Thor roll his eyes. It also made it difficult to keep track of where he was going.

Finally, they turned a corner and marched into a long, silver hall with windows looking out over a city of scraps far below. The room was filled with many extravagantly dressed people, but at the far end sat a man on a low throne, a stern guard with gold and black armour standing to his right, and Loki further off to the left, fidgeting lightly. The man between them had silver hair and was dressed in extravagant gold, blue, and red. As Thor was marched forward, he gave a light grin. Thor glared sharply at his brother when he saw him, and his annoyed look didn't leave his face as the Grandmaster leaned forward on his throne in interest.

"You, you're the…" The Grandmaster waved his hand in a dismissive circle. "The one Scrapper 142 brought in. Isn't that right? Well, I have to say, I shouldn't have doubted her, she really does bring me the best things. Isn't that right, Topaz, don't I always say she's the-"

The stern guard standing next to him cut him off without blinking. "Trash."

"What? No, _best_. I always say she's the best," Giving a repulsed look to his right, the Grandmaster shook his head. "Anyways. You're definitely more impressive than yesterday. Still… I'm not sure."

The Grandmaster stood up and began to circle Thor slowly, observing him with a long drawn-out hum. Thor was growing more irate by the minute. Narrowing his eyes, the Grandmaster stopped in front of Thor. "Who even are you?"

Wrenching the magnetized shackles apart, the god spoke in his deepest rumble. "I'm Thor, Prince of Asgard, and the God of Thunder! I shall not be trifled with!"

In the background, Loki facepalmed. The guards surrounding Thor raised their weapons, but all that came from him were a few shocks of electricity running along his fingers before his wrists were yanked back together by the magnetic pull of the shackles.

The Grandmaster gave an amused smile. "Ass-guard? And what was that, I didn't hear any thunder, but did you shoot sparkles from your fingers?"

Holding up his left hand, he waved Loki forward. "This guy here helped vouch for you. I was going to put you in the fish food tank, but his sister insisted you were quite a fighter. I wonder why that is?"

"He's my brother," Thor offered begrudgingly.

Loki blinked and the Grandmaster frowned. "Brother? That's new. How many siblings do you have?"

The god of mischief rolled his eyes. "He's adopted. And Rel's a half-sibling."

"Well, someone was busy," The Grandmaster raised his eyebrows and stared at Loki a second too long before turning back to Thor. "Regardless, I heard you wanted to fight my beloved Champion. I say you fight one more of my gladiators before you fight him. And if you beat both of them, you shall have your freedom to go back to Ass-place, or whatever."

"Asgard," Thor huffed, before glancing at Loki and then giving a slight nod. "Alright. Two more fights."

The Grandmaster gave a savage grin. "Then this afternoon you fight Rel, and if you're not dead by nightfall, you can fight my Champion."

* * *

**A/N: Hey all! Short update, Rel's full backstory, woohoo~ Hope you've all been doing well! I should have another chapter up in around a month (fun times, am I right? Should be a pretty action-packed chapter compared with this slower one). Would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, think Rel's omitting anything/lying about anything? But, I've gotta run, so see you! **


End file.
